Back at Grimwood's
by cornholio4
Summary: Shaggy and Scooby return to their old jobs at Grimwood's taking Daphne with her after they have become engaged. How will the Grimwood girls react to seeing their coaches again as well as the woman their coach intends to marry?


**I once remember a story on Deviantart or something where Shaggy and Scooby went back to Grimwood's but Shaggy was married to Daphne. But apart from Miss Grimwood referring to Daphne as Mrs Rogers I remember nothing else about it, not even the name so i thought I can try something like that. Also thanks to DryadPrincess who helped me with ideas for this story.**

 **I also recommend War of the Wolves by Bloody-Falcon. One more unreleated thing: since I have a lot of the volumes on DVD plus the movie, I was thinking of writing a fic for Aqua Teen Hunger Force. What do you think?**

Mystery Inc, the premiere team for solving mysteries caused by guys in masks but once again the Gang decided to do their own thing for a while. Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers and his faithful canine companion Scooby Doo were going about in the Mystery Machine but now they were going with another Mystery Inc member, Daphne Blake who had a special relationship with Shaggy.

"Can't believe Miss Grimwood said the position were still open for us." Shaggy said excitedly as he and Scooby decided to contact their old employer Miss Grimwood as Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls over the phone (though it took a lot to admit it but they kind of missed their old jobs there) and to their surprise they still not had a permanent gym coach since them and Miss Grimwood said she would be welcome to have the two of them along with Daphne back as gym teachers, "The girls are a bit... weird Daphne but I am sure you are going to love them and I can't wait to introduce my future wife to them." Shaggy told them facing Daphne as she was driving the Mystery Machine.

Daphne smiled at her fiancé as next to the steering wheel was a framed picture of them as children when their agency was known as the Scooby Doo Detective Agency, it was true as about two years ago they had started going out and had recently gotten engaged. The rest of the gang were ecstatic, Shaggy's parents were happy and while Daphne's rich socialite parents were accepting they kept insisting on having time to go over some stuff with their future son in law (which included Daphne's father insisting on taking Shaggy with him on trips to a country club he was a member of to show off his future son in law).

"I am excited as well Shaggy, I doubt anything there will be too much for me." Daphne responded with a smile but batted an eye when Shaggy and Scooby were chuckling to themselves but shrugged it off. "Plus I will need to keep calling my parents as they are planning for our wedding in Coolsville; I want to make sure that dad does not go overboard." Daphne told them getting an idea of thinking that they should invite the staff and students to the wedding as well.

Shaggy was driving as the song _Tell Me, Tell Me_ by Austin Roberts played on the radio as they were on their way. "Rhaggy, row will raphne rake the girls rat the school?" Scooby whispered Shaggy and he whispered that they will cross the bridge when they get to it.

*BaG*

At Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls the students were getting everything ready for the arrival for their old gym coaches as well as someone else who would be taking the job with them. "You think Shaggy and Scooby will like the drawing I made for them Elsa?" Tanis the young mummy girl asked Elsa the Frankenstein girl showing the older girl a drawing of Shaggy and Scooby that Tanis had drawn and painted herself.

"I am sure they will love it just fine Tanis." Elsa said smiling down at the younger before looking up as Sibella the vampire girl in her bat form was finishing hanging up a banner reading " **WELCOME BACK SHAGGY & SCOOBY!**". "How is the banner coming along Sibella?" Elsa asked Sibella as she flew down and changed into her normal form.

"It is now taken care of Elsa." Sibella told her with a smile as she saw that Phantasma the ghost girl and Winnie the werewolf girl were getting the ingredients for a cake for them. "The coaches will be most welcomed back!" Sibella said as the five girls who were there for their previous tenure were excited for them coming back.

"I just don't understand the excitement for the human and the dog coming here." said a kaiju girl standing next to a swamp monster girl. Then the five girls then turned to them in shock.

"They ran off at the sight of us so I doubt that they had what it takes to work here." Said an alien girl to further shock from the girls.

"It was thanks to them that I finally got a trophy for my mummy case and if it wasn't for them then we would be mind controlled minions of Revolta." Tanis told them as Sibella was holding back Winnie who looked the most angry at the dismissal of their old coaches.

"Hold on girls, I am sure once they get to know the coaches as you five have then they will be warming up to them." Ms Grimwood told the girls as she came into the room along with Matches the dragon and the octopus butler. "I must say I am most glad at the hard work you have made in preparations for their arrival, I am sure they will be right at home again here in the school." Grimwood then continued as the girls continued to think of the fun they would have with the coaches when they arrived.

Grimwood smiled at the excitement that the girls were showing for the return of Shaggy and Scooby that they seemed to forget or choose to ignore that they were bringing a 'special friend' with them to share the job as well as meet the girls. From the way Shaggy had used the phrase and the way he said, Ms Grimwood had a pretty good idea of what he had meant. Still it would be nice to have them back, she was having trouble finding replacements since most substitutes that came did not seem as keen as giving the girls a chance as Shaggy and Scooby had.


End file.
